Exotic Relationship
by Anime Flower
Summary: This is a story of how a 'tough guy' bully and a sweet caring girl fall for one another.
1. epilogue part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. Bwahahaha. Ahem, no worries, I'm not crazy. I repeat; I'm not crazy. (Yeah and me repeating it confirms it?)

* * *

Epilogue

Sakura was walking down the hallway of their school with her best friends, Tomoyo and Rika. The bell had just rung, and they were all heading toward their lockers to get their stuff and go home. Five minutes later though, Sakura was not standing with her two best friends. Where might she be you would wonder? Well look just down the hall and you would see her.

"Li Syaoran! Didn't I say to stop bullying people?"

"Yeah. So what? You really didn't think I'd stop, did you?"

And while he was saying that, Sakura led the poor boy who had become the victim of Syaoran, supposedly the school's toughest senior, away to where Tomoyo and Rika where standing.

This was their final year of high school and yet only Tomoyo and Rika knew why Syaoran was still bullying people, even after Sakura had convinced him that it was wrong.

(A/N: I'm not making much sense at the moment, but it'll be easier to understand somewhere in the next few paragraphs.)

Tomoyo and Rika were calming down the younger boy, while Sakura and Syaoran were walking down toward their lockers, which coincidentally were right beside each others.

(A/N: yah, yah, technically it's not a coincidence, since I'm the one who made it like that…heh.)

"Why do you have to ruin my fun?"

"That's not fun; you were picking on the poor guy."

"So your point?"

"Syaoran, why do you do that? What's wrong with you? What's up there in your brain?" she asked, knocking on his skull. (Ehehe…)

"You know it's only to uphold my rep."

"Is it that important to you?"

"Hey, can't let my status be demolished. Besides you know I don't do anything besides giving them a scare."

A loud sigh was heard by the girl.

"I give up. I don't know what's inside that heart of yours," she said pointing her index finger at where his heart should be.

"You know only you're there," he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"You always know how to sweet talk your way out of things, don't you?" she said as her arms wound around his neck.

"Don't you know it," he said and he gave her a sweet kiss.

* * *

How do you think those two got together? A 'tough guy' bully and a 'sweet girl who cares for others'? Well this is the story of how they met.

Hey everyone…..lately I'm just randomly typing up stories that I just feel like writing. Unexpected reality isn't really on my 'top 10 stories to write' list, but I wanted to see how that would turn out and so I put it up. This story however, is one that I totally want to write, so whenever I get the chance to, I want to update this story after school starts. And my other two stories for sure, Magical Starlight and Enemies in the beginning, in the end?

Anyhow, thanks for reading this and please review to tell me what you think of this story! 'Big smile' I know that this was short, but it's only the epilogue and to give you a taste of what it'll be like so……… Well till next time, cya.

Sincerely,

Anime flower


	2. epilogue part 2

Ok, I've decided to alter the story a bit…………….well you'll see. It might seem more of a subtle change so you might not realize what I'm talking about but if you do……tell me what you think of it. (I mean the plot) And thank you all for the reviews, especially one person who reminded me to update just a few days ago(ehehe), homework has been taking over my life so I'm glad I can finally just relax……….(not really I have 4 projects to do in 2 weeks… ). Oh well. Hope you enjoy the chapter! P.S. I'll reply to all emails later on when I have the time, but I really do appreciate them all! Happy holidays!

* * *

Epilogue Part 2

"Sakura, why is Syaoran still a bully?" asked Tomoyo. Even though she knew he was kind to Sakura, she was still worried. After all, since when did you start trusting in bullies to not hurt someone's feelings? Sounds a bit ironic, doesn't it?

"He's just……….Wait, shh. Follow me." Sakura led Tomoyo down the hallway where the peeked by the wall. The sight that Tomoyo saw made her want to laugh. It was Syaoran and the kid he was bullying yesterday. You could see a red tinge on his face as he looked anywhere but at the kid.

The two stood there quietly to listen and find out what was going on. Was Syaoran trying to…. Apologize?

"Um… what I'm trying to say is," started Syaoran running his right hand through his hair, causing it to become more disheveled than before, "I'm sorry for picking on you. Please… can you… for…give me?"

At this point, Tomoyo was about to burst into laughter, and Sakura had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep her silent.

The other student with Syaoran turned red in embarrassment, shocked at the fact that a bully would be apologizing to him. He stood there gaping at Syaoran for a while until Syaoran decided to interrupt, not liking the silence.

"Well?"

"… Oh… um… yeah. It's ok. Thanks for saying sorry."

Syaoran grunted in reply and started walking away, with a small smile on his face, as he turned away from the other student. What he didn't notice was that there were identical smiles on the audience and the other student as well. You never do realize how much a sorry could make all the difference in the world.

Sakura and Tomoyo had hid behind the door near them when they noticed Syaoran was going to be walking past them soon. As soon as he had left, Tomoyo started giggling madly.

"Oh my god Sakura, that was hilarious! I never expected Syaoran to be so… nice."

"Actually you might find this strange, but I've seen him do this before as well. That's why I'm with him now; I knew he was a good person inside, even if he does hide it really well."

"That's for sure, he's not the same person he was 4 years ago. He always had a scowl on his face, and he always had this angry, silent thing going on. The only person he actually talked to was Eriol, and even then, it was like he kept hiding a lot of things from him as well."

Suddenly Tomoyo had a sly look in her eyes.

"You know Sakura; he only started to change after he met you."

"Not true. Even when we were in the same classes and everything, we never even talked to each other. And if we did, it was like 2 words. He still acted the same way toward me as he would to anyone else," Sakura pointed out.

"Yes… but after you two started to know each other more, he slowly started to change, even if he still was pretty mean."

"Maybe he was changing and still would have even if he never met me."

"Are you sure about that Sakura? Fate is more complicated then you think, yet simple as well."

"Well wasn't that delightfully clear. Thanks for making me more confused then I was 10 seconds ago," Sakura said dryly.

That comment made Tomoyo go into a fit of giggles.

"Want me to clear your mind?" asked a voice from behind her.

Sakura knowingly turned around with a grin and said, "With what, your stinky breath?"

"I object. I know that Syaoran has had bad breath problems but it doesn't mean I do too."

"He's right Sakura, he doesn't have bad breath," said Tomoyo.

"And how would you know?" asked Sakura teasingly.

"Well as my girlfriend, I think she has a right to know."

"Just like how she has a right to know that you like to wear your Winnie the pooh shirt while dancing with the mop in your kitchen, when your alone at home?" said Sakura, doubling over with laughter.

"Eriol… wow, I didn't know that you had another side to you," said Tomoyo, doubling in laughter with Sakura.

"How do you know…._that?_" he asked Sakura, as his face was beet red in embarrassment.

"I was walking by your house with Syaoran. He told me to follow him and told me to look through the window. Then I saw you. If I had known that you were doing that before, I would have brought Tomoyo along as well. Or better yet her video camera!" she answered.

"Syaoran… should have known. Well…. Anyway so what's going in YOUR life?" asked Eriol.

"Smooth Eriol, real smooth," was the sarcastic reply from Sakura.

"Well if Eriol wants to move on to another topic because he doesn't want to be embarrassed any further, then we should go along with it, right Sakura?" said Tomoyo, before she yet again had another fit of laughter.

"Right," Eriol said briskly, while he took his glasses off to wipe away the fog. "So… tell me. How is it that you and Syaoran got together? If I remember correctly, you two were……well quite the opposites even with some similarities here and there."

"Wait, I want to tape this. It can be called The Story of Sakura's fateful meeting that changed her life forever!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Or how about, Fateful Day?" asked Eriol.

"Perfect! You can continue now Sakura," Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Well, I guess it all started when we were in our last year of middle school when we were 13 years old," started Sakura.

"Wow, it's been quite a while since you knew each other then?" asked Eriol.

"Not really. We were in the same school, but we weren't really… acquaintances."

"Then how did you two finally end up talking to each other?" wondered Tomoyo out loud.

"I guess it's all a part of fate," Sakura said with a smile, as she thought of Tomoyo's earlier comment. With that parting comment, she started walking away from the other two, down the hallway.

"Wait! Sakura, that's not fair! You didn't even start the story and you're already leaving," complained Tomoyo.

"Well I would keep going, but class is going to start in 5 min," said Sakura, chuckling while she saw Tomoyo's expression. But Eriol's next comment that came cheered her up immensely.

"Then I guess you'll just have to continue during lunch now, won't you?" said Eriol mischievously.

"… I suppose I will," was the reply.

With that, the three headed towards class, unaware that someone else had been listening to the conversation as well, with a smile in amusement. Needless to say, that person couldn't wait until lunch either.

* * *

Hii! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and i'm really sorry about the late update... but on a brighter note I did finally update! yayy! Happy holidays everyone! 


End file.
